The present invention relates to a high speed automatic terminal-pressing machine, and more particularly to a machine which is able to perform the wire embossing, insertion, cutting, punching and bending operations in a unified precedure.
Conventionally, the operation of connecting the terminals with the socket (pin insertion) is performed manually in a pressing manner. The efficiency of such operation is poor and the production amount cannot be effectively increased. Although an electrically driven pin insertion machine is currently available, the function of such machine is limited to the pin insertion operation while the pre-works and subsequent punching and bending operation necessary for the pin insertion operation cannot be performed in a unified procedure. Therefore, a mass production is still unavailable to reduce the cost. Moreover, because multiple processing procedures is required, much labor and energy as well as many equipments are necessary. This leads to increased cost and forms an obstacle to the development of the relevant technique.
It is therefore necessary to provide an improved terminal-pressing machine to eliminate the above shortcomings and achieve the objects of time-saving, labor-saving and mass-production so as to reduce the manufacturing cost.